Star wars between light and dark part 1
by callum.lyall.9
Summary: Set during the last years of the Old republic a being that is neither Sith nor Jedi has appeared fighting between the jedi forces and the sith legion on Endor. Who will win? the rogue with a sinister past or the armies of light and dark.


Star Wars

Between light and dark

During the last decades of the old republic the war with the Sith empire is nearly coming to an end. But during that time a new kind of being has appeared who is on neither light nor dark side.

Endor

Above the vast canopy of the endless forests the animals roosted above the peace filled sky. The tree exploded in rocket fire spreading down to the forest floor of flashing weapons.

"I want the artillery up and running now!" The captain ordered. He ducked from the firing blasters. The four legged droid fired threw the gunfire crushing one of his men beneath it's pointed feet. Snarling he fired his grenade launcher blasting the enemy soldiers around it. "Move out let's go!" The troopers leaped from the cover firing threw the trees.

Red clashed with blue and green blades pushing and cutting threw one another. A young one leaped over the sith solider stabbing him from behind, suddenly his throat crushed being lifted he was thrown smashing against the tree bark. Jedi and Sith clashed and the firing of lasers flew passed their bodies on both sides.

A woman Jedi with black hair wielding two sabers fort two ducking from their swings she clashed with them again and again feeling her arms ach, suddenly she was trapped with the other behind forcing her shoulders down near the ground, the sith in front grinned glaring his yellow eyes into her. She was nearing the ground. Forcing it threw her body the air around her exploded sending the two across the field. Her body was in pain but well ready for the next one.

The captain and his men fired on the sith but more and more his troopers were cut down like grass. Suddenly he swung round and saw him. Wearing his long black robe his pale skin was like mist, bald with a spiked black armoured shoulder and gold handled sword. His eyes glared across at the captain.

He spun so fast the sith couldn't defend back flipping over them despite his small size, he jumped grabbing the throat he pierced threw the sith's chest landing on his powerful arms. He was a young Dug, wielding a green short saber in his left thumbed foot with light blue and grey spotted skin.

"Blogg! Help our remaining forces push back the sith!"

"Yes, Master!"

Front flipped over a droid from left to right he cut every sith with his amazing agility charging threw every one that came by, coming near the troopers he force blasted two soldiers cutting the leg of the one to his right throwing his sword around him as if he wasn't holding it.

Suddenly he was pushed to the ground hard flipping back on his hands. Staring up at his new opponent the black robe fell from her shoulders sliding down her body to her ankles. Eye widened he held his blade ready for her. Like all of her female kind she was unbelievably beautiful, a Twi'lek. She was Lethan with crimson red skin like her saber with only parts of her legs, back and forehead with black tattoos. She wore black shorts with a loincloth lastly wearing a strapless bra. She looked down at the Dug jedi waiting for his move.

"If you don't mind me saying, your hot," and she smiled raising her eyebrow amused, "but sith aren't my type." Charging at her. She grinned sliding beneath his front flip, she spun meeting blade defending and attacking almost impossible to follow their attacks, Blogg blocked but she was strong despite her young age locking swords with him.

"My name is Sayla, just to let you know."

"I didn't ask for your name, Sith!"

"I know, but it'll be the last name you'll ever hear!"

She forced pushed sending him hard against the tree side. Sayla flipped high, Blogg jumped clashing again with her.

The Sith lord broke the necks of jedi and trooper smashing them against rock and tree like toys his fowl grin cracked his cheeks. Suddenly he was blasted hard clearing the smoke. The captain fired again with grenade launcher at the Lord but deflected with force shield surrounding him but every hit blocked his sight again and again. The captain broke threw screaming punching the Lord hard. Blood spewed from his mouth, the captain punched him again kicking the sith leader in the chest to his knees.

Drawing his knife with such disgust at the Lord he yelled charging. Shaking off the Lord missed the knife by his throat punching the captain. From his fingertips lightening encased the captain in burning pain. Screaming bearing his teeth at the Lord grinning back at him he stubbornly walked towards him, impressed by this man's reliance the Lord smiled forcing the lightening harder threw the captain's body.

Blogg forced pushed Sayla locking blades together pushing her down to her knees near her throat. The air around the Jedi began to lift of burning bodies and red sabers cutting threw every solider. But suddenly the air began to change.

The entire area exploded disintegrating the trees and droids into ash. The Lord smashed against a boulder leaving the captain badly burnt, Blogg fell to the ground along with the remaining jedi and sith. The mist began to clear. A figure in the middle stepped out between to the armies his long black leather jacket blew from the wind. Everyone stared with blades-in hand as the mist disappeared.

He was young no more than eighteen with black hair but both sensed he was powerful but unsettling to even to the sith Lord. His eyes were yellow staring at the jedi with a menacing sith glare. Pale skin wearing black and sliver. Reaching down to his hip he pulled out his lightsaber at the bottom attached a long sharp fang moulded into his weapon.

His sword was clearly ancient and sinister to the jedi, he was a sith revealing the red blade as the black robes stood by him. Shifting his eye he sliced threw the sith warrior. Jaw dropped the jedi could only look.

Killing more around him he was fast and agile missing every attack the sith threw at him. A powerful blast from his palms sent the warriors across the clearing.

"You'll pay!" The stranger turned and encased him in lightening throwing him to the ground. He turned to the jedi and forced pushed the first group. The woman was left speechless and confused even her troopers with guns ready.

"Fire on him!" The stranger deflected the beams back jumping high he smashed the ground with the force sending them into the air. The jedi and the remaining sith charged. His saber clashed defending every attack firing his lightening when he could. The Lord coughed the fowl ash looking up at the new arrival. Blogg pushed off from the ground with a deep wound on his shoulder eye widened his heart began to beat with fear, "Draco?"

He cut threw the armour forcing pushing two jedi from behind. Suddenly he was forced pushed and his back smashed against the cliff side. The master jedi breathed deeply walking towards him bearing teeth. Draco rubbed off the dust watching him near him. Putting his fingers in his mouth he whistled to the air. The jedi master raised his sword.

The bushes above the cliff rustled, it roared out pouncing on the jedi with a quick bite from its large mouth. Recovering he stood up facing the creature. It was a Nexu, a female over five meters from her spilt end tail. Draco looked in to her four eyes and patted the menacing creature purring back at him. Nodding the Nexu charged pouncing on a jedi she swung biting a sith within her jaws throwing him into the sky, she slashed two more swinging her tail at more jedi.

"AHHH!" Draco turned quickly locking blades. The Lord growled bearing his long canine teeth. "Why do you turn on your kind? You bear our eyes and our knowledge, why do you betray us?" He growled. The rogue's eyes shrank and forced pushed the Lord off him.

"I am neither Sith nor Jedi. My path is my own choosing," the Lord landed safely, "and I hate both sides, for what they took from me." He said angrily. Laughing the Lord wiped the blood from his mouth, "Then let me put you out of your misery." Charging at each other. Sabers clashed, Draco swung but missed defending. The Lord was strong swinging below the rogue flipped over his head quickly he forced pushed him to the ground. Draco swung his legs striking his face and met blades again.

Blogg couldn't move bleeding badly, "Blogg!" The woman jedi carried him, "you're going to be alright. Everyone fall back! Pull back now!" the survivors struggled to their feet carrying the alive captain, even the sith fell back with only three remaining from the Nexu's teeth. Blogg mumbled something into her ear.

"Draco, it's him."

"I know." Escaping into the trees.

The Lord swung again constantly blocked by the rogue's attacks his chest raged like the fire. Draco kept his eyes focused, he ducked rolling from behind the Lord he kicked his back. Growling the Lord fired from his fingers roaring locking with the rogues lightening.

The air began to wave from the heat burning the scattered ash beneath them. The both pushed harder and harder trying to move their feet sank back into the soil. Draco opened his eyes focusing his power; the Lord suddenly began to push back with fear. Roaring Draco's muscles clenched and the air exploded in white flash. The Lord smashed against the rock wall hard unable to move his entire armour be damaged he looked up at the jumping rogue and felt the finishing blow burn threw his chest. Draco drew the blade from the dead Lord with deep breaths and dirt covering parts of this skin. He stared down at the Lord's body to his feet unclenching his fist in a strange calm feeling. He opened his eyes quickly and turned.

She screamed but was grabbed held in the air dropping her saber pushed to the ground. Pointing his sword at her throat Sayla stared back at him angrily. Draco looked down at Sayla expressionless he had never seen Lethan Twi'lek so beautiful and yet she was a sith and wanted to kill her. Sayla breathed staring back angry and confused but suddenly focusing within him this man's heart was filled with anger and something broken and lost she began to calm strangely. Draco's grip loosened and un-drew his blade to Sayla's surprise. Holding out his hand she flinched but she new there was no bloodlust in this rogue's eyes. Wrapping her fingers he pulled her up meeting him close handing back her lightsaber she looked into him without any second thought of drawing out the saber. He touched her naked shoulder and smiled with her nodding following him into the forest.


End file.
